


deal with god

by LAON



Series: running up that hill [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Fingering, Masturbation, Nicole centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wayhaught - Freeform, hc that nicole is left-handed, it'll get better in canon tho, it’s mostly just foreplay, like within the first few episodes before they get to know each other, lowkey internalised lesbophobia you’ve been warned, set very early, sort of bitter/bittersweet, the inherent fear of being predatory as a queer woman, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAON/pseuds/LAON
Summary: “I’d do a lot of things to you.”- Nicole Haught, S02E11
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: running up that hill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627660
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	deal with god

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God)’ by Kate Bush, a very good song which i strongly recommend.
> 
> i’m tipsy, i’m gay, my computer is dying, i’m rewatching wynnona earp, this is barely proofread. enjoy.

Waverly laughs breathlessly when Nicole hoists her onto the briefing table in the middle of the empty precinct. Waverly’s arms are heavy over her shoulders, secure and warm, and her face is so close. Nicole squeezes the back of her thighs and leans in to press her lips against Waverly’s. Their noses brush on the way in, an impossibly sweet caress. Nicole has a feeling that everything to do with Waverly somehow becomes impossibly sweet by the mere virtue of her presence. Her lips are certainly sweet enough, and so is the dart of her tongue against Nicole’s own lips. Like bubblegum and champagne and pink flowers of kinds Nicole can’t name. She sighs softly against Waverly’s lips and Waverly brushes her fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck that doesn’t quite go into her braid. 

Nicole’s wits seem to go flying in every possible direction when Waverly is in the proximity, though all focus finds one, unanimous direction, but she gathers enough of them now to release Waverly’s right thigh, gripped by her left hand. She finds it’s not so bad to let go, though, when it gives her the liberty to wrap her arm around Waverly’s middle, to touch her slender waist and feel her solid presence, right here on the cold briefing table. Waverly giggles when Nicole’s fingers brush a sensitive spot right above her hip and Nicole can’t help but to smile against her lips when Waverly’s breath hopscotches across her own lips.

“This is really exciting,” Waverly whispers, and “You’re cute,” and “Kiss me again?”

Nicole kisses her again. And again. One more time. She frees her right hand, too, and caresses the top of Waverly’s left thigh. Waverly shivers sweetly as goosebumps raise on her skin. Nicole presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, then her jaw, then follows the line of her strong, beautiful jaw until she can press a kiss to her neck and then nose behind her ear while she caresses her thigh and traces nonsensical patterns on her back. Waverly sighs softly in her ear, again and again. One more time. Nicole kisses her pulse point, then the top of her clavicle and her sternum. Her shirt gets in the way after that and as much as Nicole would like to see her topless again - or, better yet, more topless than last time - she also cares about Waverly’s comfort and it is cold in the briefing room. The fact that she had allowed Nicole to work her shorts off her hips until they stopped at her knees before they found their way to the table is plenty enough.

Nicole really, really can’t believe that she’s about to have her way with Waverly Earp in the middle of her workplace. On the briefing table. They both work here, albeit on an inconsistent basis on Waverly’s part. She will think about this during work hours and she hopes, helplessly, that Waverly will, too. She wants Waverly to like this enough to remember it often.

Suddenly she needs to be inside Waverly with an urgency she hadn’t expected to feel, ever. She removes her left hand from around Waverly’s waist and abruptly sticks her pointer and middle-finger in her mouth. Waverly’s eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly. Nicole finds she really likes it. It makes her feel warm and appreciated. She wants Waverly to feel this good.

She rubs her free hand slowly, soothingly over Waverly’s left thigh, feeling the way her flesh warms under the touch. Waverly sighs softly but Nicole isn’t sure if she’s entirely aware of it. One of her hands moves down from her neck to grip Nicole’s shoulder, solid and surprisingly strong for such a small hand. She could probably win most bar fights in Shorty’s all on her own. She probably has. That’s a sort of hot and also very badass thought and really makes Nicole want to get her off right here on the table, right now. She presses down on her own tongue to find some kind of relief for the sudden need she feels.

“Oh wow, okay,” Waverly says, eyes stuck to Nicole’s lips wrapped around her fingers. It makes a warm thrill seep through her, to feel so wanted, “That’s, like, really hot.”

_ You’re really hot _ , Nicole considers saying, but that’s too gay and straightforward. She pulls her fingers out of her mouth slowly and lowers them, brushing the back of them over Waverly’s tummy. It moves under her fingers. Nicole thinks she might actually be very ticklish.

“You can do it for me next time, if you like,” she tries instead because that’s sufficiently flirtatious but not too presumptive, probably.

“Next time?” Waverly asks, staring and distracted but with an edge of something. Hope, maybe. Nicole sure hopes so.

“If you like, that is.” Nicole is very, very proud of how low and smooth her voice is staying. She trails the edge of Waverly’s panties - plain pink cotton, sensible and comfortable but pretty - with her fingers. 

“I do,” Waverly says quickly, blindingly bright, meeting Nicole’s eye, “I do, definitely, like.” Something tense and nervous releases in Nicole’s chest and she smiles back. Waverly wants her again. Waverly likes her this much before she has even made her come.

“Awesome,” she says. She can feel the saliva on her fingers drying in the chilly air - so much for improvised lubrication - but with hope, a good dose of luck and her hopefully sufficient charms, Nicole figures they’ll hopefully work it out, and if Waverly really does like her this much- Well. She dips her fingers inside the band of Waverly’s undies and strokes a finger over her pubic hair.

Waverly’s breath does something that could be a hitch but could also just be her gearing up for another of her beautiful, blinding smiles, which she bestows on Nicole regardless. She keeps caressing the back of Nicole’s neck with her left hand - which feels nicer than she expected it to, familiar in a way that makes it feel like Waverly cares about her pure comfort - and brings her other hand up and forward from her shoulder to grip the side of Nicole’s neck, pressing her thumb against Nicole’s pulse point.

“Are you nervous?” she asks. Nicole brushes the tip of her middle finger over the place where she reckons her clit is. She reckoned right, probably, because Waverly jerks minutely, though she doesn’t look away from her face.

“A little,” Nicole admits. She doesn’t know quite why, but Waverly makes her want to bare her soul.

“Why? I thought you were- I don’t know. I figured you’d go into this knowing what you were doing.” It could so easily - so easily - be judging, but the way Waverly says it mostly sounds honestly curious. Nicole feels an actual blush coming on, physical in the way the heat rises.

“Because I really like you.” 

“Oh,” Waverly says simply, then she smiles and brings her hand up to cradle Nicole’s cheek, “I really like you, too.”

She leans in. Nicole feels her warm breath against her lips again and feels her own breath hitch when Waverly wraps an arm around her waist to pull her in closer, the fingers in her panties forgotten-

Nicole wakes abruptly with her thighs clenching around nothing. She sort of stares into nothing for a second. She doesn’t know what woke her, exactly. 

_ It was a very nice dream, _ she thinks,  _ a very vivid dream _ . Then she thinks some more about how soft Waverly’s skin looks to the touch and how beautiful her hands are, how long her hair is. She thinks about the half-second of holding Waverly’s hands before Champ interrupted them after the hostage situation when Waverly thanked her. She thinks about the idea of being allowed to just brush her hands through Waverly’s hair.

She undoes the knot to her sweatpants with slow deliberation because it’s nicer like that. Then she snakes her hand past the elastic and into her underwear. She thinks about the way dream-Waverly shivered when Nicole traced her fingertips over her smooth thighs. She runs her fingers through her own pubic hair and thinks about what the real Waverly would sound like if she did the same to her. Sort of breathy but smiling and maybe chattering about nothing or about how she likes it. Nicole is already sort of wet but she feels herself actively growing more wet at the idea. She thinks about kissing Waverly’s jaw, about the way Waverly would smile against her cheek.

Nicole’s fingers find their way past her labia easily. She brushes them over her clit on the way just for the way it makes her jerk in a way she doesn’t necessarily control. She thinks Waverly would sound beautiful if she did that to her, maybe even surprised, because she doubts Champ would know his way around a woman the way Nicole does.

Something sour bubbles in her throat. It’s guilt, she knows, easily recognisable. It’s not even about how much she dislikes - abhors - Waverly’s boyfriend in general regardless of the fact that he’s Waverly’s boyfriend. It’s more about the shape of Waverly in her mind, bright and beautiful and smiling. Nicole doesn’t doubt that that’s what Waverly would be like because she has a strong sense for people and how they work. But Waverly knew what she was doing when she offered a coffee date and she turned her down. Waverly has a boyfriend. An unworthy one, but he’s still her partner.

Nicole turns her head into her pillow to dull her scream of frustration. Masturbation is her general reaction to waking up to a wet dream so there shouldn’t really be anything off about it. There shouldn’t. It’s just a daydream. Nightdream. Wet dream. Waverly is extremely attractive and also extremely kind and she wasn’t entirely quite comfortable with Nicole’s flirting for all that she seemed pretty receptive to it. 

_ Good job you’re not some guy, right? That’d be awkward, _ Waverly’s voice echoes in her head. Shit. Shit. Goddamn shit. She pulls her fingers out of her pants.

_ Get it together, Nicole, _ she tells herself. Then,  _ way to be predatory, Haught _ .

She climbs out of bed and washes her hands, then does her face routine. She goes to the kitchen and turns on her coffee pot. The coffee, once brewed, is bitter

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been less than three days since the last time I told myself it’ll be another year before I attempt writing nsfw again yet here i am


End file.
